clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
San Arbados City
San Arbados City is an abandoned city in the Penguin States infected by large amounts of radiation. It was a normal city until on December 2nd, 1952 when a radioactive explosion caused by the Polar Union happened, obliterating half of the city and releasing dangerous particles while a radioactive lab was destroyed. Radiation started spreading and penguins were getting affected. It was evacuated on December 20th, 1952. It was never re-inhabited since. If you come within 3 miles, you will encounter a sign telling you to turn around or take another route elsewhere. The sign says "Warning: Radioactive Zone, Do Not Enter". History It was founded on June 1st, 1819 when a rich explorer named Mark Arbados came to the place looking for a place to settle having moved out of his parent's house. At this time, he was only 25. Where the destroyed San Arbados is today, he settled down here and set up a tent and later had a house built for him. He ended up buying the entire place for himself and called it 'San Arbados' after him. Later, Mark invited his friends to come and soon it became a small village of 20 penguins. They mainly got resources from the nearest town which was about 5 miles away. This city was named Pufflemore. More penguin travelers saw the nice landscape and also moved in and soon there was a small town of 394 penguins. Mark was voted mayor especially for creating the city in 1930 and after he finished, his son, Ned Arbados came to power in the office after a few others were voted. Antarctican Wars (1800-1945) On March 24th, 1965, the Polar Union's troops had only come to around the border of the city and were only a small patrol made of 50 bears. They spotted the town while they were up in the hills above and decided to raid it. At this time, Mark's son had come to power and the now small city had amazingly gone up to around 14,000. Police patrolling around the town spotted the troops and told the police captain who informed the mayor. Luckily, the city was under the protection of the soldiers of the United States of Antarctica. They battled until the Polar Union fled at 3:00 AM the next day. They never came back to the city possibly because they thought it was too trivial and once they gained the power of the entire country, they'd come back for the city. By the time Ned Arbados had finished, no more Polar Union troops came back so the city was safe for the next 80 years. In 1945, more technology companies were set up including science labs and the city now had hit the 1,000,000 penguin milestone. 7 years later, some Polar Union troops who remained behind attacked a science lab devoted to radioactive experiments causing the sad destruction of the city happened that made everyone fled. They mayor had been on the other side of the city and had asked everyone to leave the city to avoid being affected. Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Abandoned Locations Category:Penguin States